1. Field of the invention:
The present invention relates to a device for preventing a ski from skidding backward while walking or climbing and in particular to spurs adapted to straddle a ski and flip on both sides thereof downwardly into the snow.
2. Prior art:
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,724,867, 2,375,943 and 2,208,214 disclose ski spurs making use of coil springs for urging various parts of the device into desired positions. Such springs when exposed to snow or ice do not operate properly. The same applies to Canadian Patent No. 420,145. In addition, the general structure of each of these devices distinguishes from the present invention.
In Canadian Patent No. 1,058,647, the pins which are adapted to project into the snow extend into an upper bridge section defining the clamp 18, the latter being held by a remote catch member.